yellowheadfandomcom-20200215-history
68 Stars/Transcript
Cast * YellowHead (BullRusterXxl15) * Rusty (BullRusterXxl15/Text to Speech) * Labyrinth (-Rocket-) * Professor (BullRusterXxl15) Transcript * [intro plays] * P A R T 1 : T H E H A T C H * YellowHead and Rusty sit on a couch at their house, watching the professor on the TV.] * YellowHead: Mmph. * YellowHead: Hey. Didn't we have that spitty professor remove your egg? * puts down his newspaper * YellowHead: Well? * Rusty: Ugh. * art style changes to that of early [[Season 1]] * YellowHead: Whoa! Trippy! * Rusty: I know. * Rusty: Wait a minute! Why is my animation reduced to a lazy cycle? I was the one who got lip sync. * Rusty: (gibberish) * bush appears. [[Labyrinth] pops out, holding his giant star.] * Labyrinth: Oh there you are! I almost thought I lost you for a second. Good thing I got this Antigon going here, or else we would've been stuck here forever! * Rusty: (gibberish) * switches back to the street * Rusty: Okay YellowHead. You will see how I will hatch, because, after that, the professor will only be able to tell stories since I broke all his brittle bones. * walk away. Labyrinth teleports on the sidewalk * Labyrinth: '''What? That yellow recolored abomination is still alive? Wait a minute. I time traveled! That can't be their actual selves from the present. Unless… * '''YellowHead: We are the present forms back in the past! * Labyrinth: Welp, that's them! Although, the blockhead cat doesn't seem really aware the inside job I had. I'm gonna toy with him! But first… * switches to YellowHead and Rusty with the [[professor].] * Rusty: Okay professor. You are the smartest person in this corrupt state. Explain how we are back in time. And you will tell YellowHead about my egg. * setting changes to the present * YellowHead: (screams) I will never find out! * Professor: Don't worry! I filmed it on VHS! * YellowHead: Yeah. (giggles) * TV shows Rusty in a medical room, wearing his underwear. * YellowHead: (giggles) I'm so uploading this to social media. * Rusty: Grr! * Professor: (gibberish) machine to do it! (gibberish) * TV makes a bunch of noise. YellowHead watches in horror and vomits. A live-action person also appears, grossed out. * YellowHead: Blegh. Now I just wanna go home and go to bed. * P A R T 2 : T R U T H * is nighttime. [[YellowHead (character)|YellowHead] is sleeping at his house.] * [Labyrinth teleports there] * Labyrinth: Don't worry feline! I just wanna take you to the past for a bit. * touches YellowHead's face. The scene switches to the past, at the time of The Court, in [[Chicago] where The Void started.] * YellowHead: What? This place seems- * Labyrinth: Familiar? in * Labyrinth: Welcome to your mind. And your past, YellowHead. * YellowHead: Who are you? * Labyrinth: up and floats against a red star background I am referred to the Time Labyrinth. The maze of all time! What was, and memories! * watches in shock * Labyrinth: But you can just call me Labyrinth. Whichever works! * YellowHead: his eyes Well what do you want? * Labyrinth: (angrily) I want to know why you're back alive! a dumpster with YellowHead's corpse head * YellowHead: None of your business. * Labyrinth: But it is. Getting rid of two people who can defeat a green rob monster could've been an issue. Doesn't matter now. The Void activated the star region big enough. map appears, with a red star area centered around [[Chicago], where The Void started. It spans several states.] * YellowHead: What the… * Labyrinth: After all, we are back in time too. * YellowHead: What are you talking about? * Labyrinth: Haven't you noticed hardly anyone has aged? A decade is a year in this area! All thanks to that blast, and I created it all here. * YellowHead: Well, not if I stop you! * Labyrinth: ''his fingers'' Whoops! * The Void spawns. YellowHead looks at it, shocked.] * Labyrinth: Toodle-oos! Reality's a computer. I changed Berenstain from Berenstain Bears. Time is an energy. The world's fates have been sealed! * fades back to YellowHead's bed. YellowHead wakes up and gets out of bed and looks at the clock, which reads 3:07. * YellowHead: Huh. Just another bad dream. At least I hope. * old 2D train [[outro] plays. The "favorite" icon has Labyrinth in it.]Category:Transcripts